iledesdefisextremesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ma luissahhotmail.com/Les Coups de foudre d'Eugène
Chris yawns waking up touching his face. He realized he's covered in ink. "Why am I covered in ink?" Chris asked. "Chef, I thought you put those in the balloons." No answer from Chef. "Chef, I-" He then realized he was in the middle of the water not far from the island. He screams being out in the water. "CHEEFFFFFF!!!" Chef ran to the beach and saw Chris out in the water. Chris got up but falls backwards into the water. "Oh man... that's just wrong." Chef gasped. Moments later, Chris walks up to Chef, covered in ink and soaked. He was not a very happy camper. "Chef, if I ever find out who did this, is in SERIOUS trouble!" Chris yelled. "And I bet it's the Green Hood!" Unknown to the two, Wing was watching from the tree with one knee up and her hand on it. "Chris, how could the Green Hood be on the island?" Chef asked. "Because after I turned blue and orange the other night, something from me was stolen and this was lying next to it!" Chris held up a card saying, "Checkmake". "It's Green Hood's thank you card... I like it, but she's gonna pay!" Wing snickered evilly before jumping off. ++Confessional++ In Wing's confessional, she was holding a diamond belonging to Chris. "Chris may have not stolen this but he doesn't deserve this trinket." ++End of Confessional++ ---- At Floating Salmons treehouse, Jasmine woke up yawning and stretching. She jumps on a branch, then a branch, and lastly on the ground safely. "Hey, you're going forging without me?" Sammy asked. "Gee Amy, you never gone forging with me before." Jasmine said turning to her. "That was something Samey did, I eat, not you." "Oh right." Sammy respond remembering she's Amy. She mimic Amy, "I mean forging? Ew. I'd rather wear those shorts." "There's the Amy I know. Come on then." Jasmine said, motioning Amy to come. Sammy smiled at Jasmine. ++Confessional++ In Sammy's confessional, she held a berry. "I'm that Jasmine knows I'm not Amy because we're pals. As well as Wing, Dusk, Fonty, Penelope, SG, Carl, and Lillani. As for everone else, I have to sound and look (puts the berry on her right cheek to make a mole) like my sister." ++End of Confessional++ Dusk jumps off the tree house to help Sammy and Jasmine when Wing appeared. Wing jumps into the treehouse balcony. Scarlett poke out and asked, "Wing? Where've you been?" "Just my usual walks." Wing respond. "Are you sure you weren't out doing something involuntary rule breaking mischief?" Scarlett asked. "No." Wing lied walking off. ++Confessional++ In Wing's confessional, "Not only is I'm supsicious about her but she's being a bit... nosy. I have to be careful what I do at night and when I'm alone." ++End of Confessional++ Sammy, Jasmine, and Dusk put berries in a bucket. That's when they heard Shawn, "HI-YAH!" Shawn jumped up with a stick. Slashes were shown before we see Shawn catching berries. "And that's how you hunt berries." Shawn told Dave and SG. "That was SO cool!" SG exclaimed. "It was like one of those karate movies!" "I guess... that's... one way." Dave said. "Hey, Shawn. Wanna pick with us?" Jasmine greeted as she, Sammy, and Dusk appeared. Shawn, freaking out, ran away. He came back and yanked Dave and SG away. "I think that was a no." Sammy told Jasmine. Dusk shrugged to the girls in respond. ++Confessional++ In Shawn's confessional, he was hugging his legs. "You know how dating's works: first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes your brain eaten by a zombie baby that was hiding in your pillow." In Dave's confessional, "Call me crazy but I think outback Amazon Jasmine with the cool accent has a thing for zombie nut Shawn and doesn't bath." Dave then dully respond. "This place is weird." In SG's confessional, "I know Shawn has a thing for Jasmine and he was nice to her when she's around. But why did he ran away and took me and Dave away? Is he shy?" SG smiled, "Of course, boys are shy around girls. Like whenever Amy the Hedgehog tries to flirt with Sonic, he's too shy to be with her." ++End of Confessional++ Carl notices Shawn running with Dave and SG, "Hey guys, what's up?" Shawn drops Dave and SG and shushed Carl. "Shush man!" Carl raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Um.....okay?" SG grabs Carl and pulls him behind a tree. She then whispers to him why Shawn ran away. ++Confessional++ In Carl's confessional, he wide-eyed, "What!?! He's in love with someone on the opposite team? What s he thinking?! This is gonna ruin our chances of winning the next challenge!" ++End of Confessional++ ---- Scarlett and Rodney were walking by. Scarlett saw something and stopped him. "Careful." Scarlett spoke. "Raccoon poop." Rodney then blushed and stares lovingly at Scarlett. Scarlett stares at him. Rodney's eyes google at Scarlett. "Are you alright?" Scarlett asked. "Your frakin stare suggests a manner of nerological arrest." ++Confessional++ In Rodney's confessional, "How'd Scarlett know I don't like stepping in poop? Of course it means something: Love! Ah, but I can't hurt Jasmine again. She'll be davasted." ++End of Confessional++ The Floating Salmon were sitting on rocks eating berries. Rodney sat next to Sammy. "Hey Rodney, berries?" Sammy asked, touching his arm. Rodney made the exact same look to Sammy. Sammy stops eating and looks oddly at him. "Uh, if you don't like berries, we did find some nuts." Sammy said. ++Confessional++ In Rodney's confessional, "Amy say hey, I say hey! All the time! Love is an arrow you can't dodged and I am pierced." He then gasped. "I got three girlfriends! Which of my true love is my truest love?" ++End of Confessional++ As the Floating Salmon eat berries, Rodney spoke, "Is it just me or does Amy pick way better berries then Samey?" Sammy growls crushing the berries in her hand. "Pretty sure they're the same." Sammy said with a "about to lose it look". "Yeah, Rodney, berries are the same on this island." Wing told Rodney. "Trust us Rodney, Amy isn't who you think she is." Fonty told Rodney before winking at Sammy. "Perhaps you had an involuntary agustoary assocation with Samey and unpleasant taste." Scarlett said. "Indeed her hideous malepourtion face was ruining the fruit." Max explained. Sammy growls in anger of their insults on her and still on Amy's side. "You are an idiot for taking Amy's side!" Wing told Max. "Seriously! There can be no one else on this island less intelligent then you or try to be on Amy's side!" "Max is an idiot? Stop the doggone presses." Fonty asked. Penelope and Dusk laugh at the come-back. "How dare you call the most e-vile villain on this show an idiot?" Max asked. "Please, Mal was the most evil on this show!" Wing said. "I should know, you shoulda asked Mike." "Yeah, the only evil around here is your breath, it smells like infected tabasco on a hot plate." Penelope said, coughs mockingly. "When I rule the world, all of you except Fonty since he was nice to Scarlett will be on my get rid of list." Max told them. "Along with Samey." Sammy growls again in frustration while Wing, Dusk, Penelope, and Fonty sighed. A ring was heard hurting their ears. "Morning campers and animals! It's time to start today's fun activity!" Chis called on the megaphone. Dave walks out of the cave where Sky and Ella are sitting outside the cave entrance. Stephanie and Lillani walk up to them from outside. "So get your butts over the meeting area toot suite!" Shawn pokes out from the bushes as Chris laughs. ---- At the meeting area, each team were sitting on logs. Chris was standing between them with a TV screen and scoreboard over him. "Step right up players!" Chris called. "Team Kinosewak on the right, Team Maskwak on the left. Sugar came up to Ella and Stephanie. "I'm saving you a seat, Sugar." Ella said, patting the log next to her. ++Confessional++ In Ella's confessional, "At times my friendship with Sugar has seem termoculus. But I think it's getting better." In Sugar's confessional, "I. Hate. Her!" ++End of Confessional++ "I know what you're up to, singing-pants!" Sugar snapped going in front of Ella. "Gals who sat on the end always get less camera time!" She used her hip to bush Ella on the ground and sat down. "Push over!" Ella slides on the ground. She got up with mud all over her face. "But... I wasn't..." Ella try to explain. Chris laughs, "Nice try Ella. Save your power plays for the game." "But... alright..." Ella sighed. Stephanie got up away from Sugar. She was angry at Sugar for being mean to Ella, so she got pay back. "Ew! I'd rather sit with Ella then you!" "Oh shut your pot hole, Tinker Stella!" Sugar snapped. 'It's Tinkerbelle, Salty!" Stephanie snapped helping Ella up and wipe the mud off her face with a cloth. "You okay, Ella?" "Oh yes, thank you." Ella nodded. "Oh, your make-up's ruined, I wish I had my make-up kit." Stephanie said. Lillani scowls at Sugar, "Seriously, like what is your deal?" "Stephanie, Lillani, save your fights later." Chris told them. Stephanie and Lillani sighed as they sat down. "It's time we separate the brave from the liers! The game is Truth or Scare." Chris called. "Oo-hoo, sounds nasty. Once again, Chris, you've delievered the goods. If I had hat, it'd be tip off to you." Topher said. "Yes, thank you Topher." Chris respond annoyed. "Now then, every round a player is chosen at random." Chris points up as the screen spins, one side showed Amy making Sammy nervous. "It also choses whether you be doing a truth or a scare." The screen next to Amy stops at a halo. "Halo means truth, flames means scare. Get a scare and you'll have to perform terrifying challange!" The contestants gasped in worry. Chris went up to the Floating Salmons. "Don't worry not all the scares will be scary. Some will be disgusting." Chris explained. "Oh thank goodness." SG sighed. ++Confessional++ In SG's confessional, "Okay I maybe a skeleton and from Halloween Town, but there are times where I really don't like really really really REALLY scary and gross things." She then said calmly, "Ironic isn't it?" ++End of Confessional++ The screen next Amy's spin until it hit a halo. "But in this case, Amy has gotten a truth." Chris said. Sammy got worried at that. "This means she has to answer a question honestly." Chris went up to Sammy making her more worried. "But this answer will be revealing, it'll expose dark secret that could destroy her in the eyes of her newly found friends. Or not, whateves!" "How will you know if w'ere telling the truth?" Sammy asked. "For that we spare no expense!" Chris respond, then points down. "Meet Clucky!" "Clucky?" Wing asked. A female chicken walks up to everyone. "The truth seeking chicken. No lie gets pass this bird." Chris explained. "She's former CIA and she owns her own lawful, Buck-Buck and Bucock. If you have a secret, this poultry polograph will pluck it out." Font raised an eyebrow, "What will she do, egg-lay us into our cock-a-doodle-doom?" That joke made everyone laugh, making Carl say, "Well that's the yoke!" Clucky squawks at Carly and Fonty before she flew on top of Chris' head. "Completing the challenge or telling a truth, get your team a point." Chris explained. "But if you fail a challenge or tell a lie, you're whole team gets a shock." "Uh what do you mean by shock?" Dave asked as Chef went to him and puts a collar around his neck. "Also what are these metal collars Chef putting on us?" Chef puts one on Shawn's neck. "You just answered your question, but let me make it even clearer." Chris said holding up a red remote and a green remote. He pushes the buttons and the contestants got shocked. SG's skeleton form was revealed. Chris let's go of the remotes' buttons. "You tested these right?" Jasmine asked. "Yep, I just did. And your still alive! Congrats!" Chris answered. "That was uncalled for!" Penelope snapped. "Yeah! You trying to kill us!?!" Font yelled. SG reverted back to her human form which Sky noticed. "What was that?" "I uh... it was a trick Erin's been teaching me." SG pulled it off. "Really?" Chris asked holding the remote and Clucky clucks. "Let's star the game. Amy?" Sammy gulps as Clucky went on her lap. ++Confessional++ In Sammy's confessional, "Are you kidding? I'm a walking lie!" She screams in frustration. "I shoulda known they had a polographic chicken!" ++End of Confessional++ "Amy, who do you dislike most?" Chris asked. Sammy looks at her own team worried she will expose herself. She turns to Clucky. She clucks at Sammy telling her to confess. "Okay, okay. The person I hate most is..." Sammy said as everyone waited for her answer. "Amy!" Everyone but Jasmine, Wing, SG, Dusk, Stephanie, Fonty, Penelope, Carl, and Lillani gasped. Clucky eyed Sammy before she calmly clucks. "Clucky said that was the truth." Chris said as Floating Salmon's score became one. "You hate yourself? Deep." Topher asked. "Care to explain... Amy?" Chris asked, smiling supsiciously. "Well I um..." Sammy try to explain. "I'll explain it." Jasmine said standing up. "Jasmine no please." Sammy begged. "The truth is..." Jasmine spoke. Sammy got worried about Jasmine exposing her. "That Samey..." Wing, Fonty, Penelope, Lillani, Carl, Dusk, Stephanie, and Dusk got worried too. "Is not your fault, Amy. Don't hate yourself for your sister's shortcomings. You did what you could." "No one is blaming you for Amy's weirdoness." Topher said. "That is girl was all bun and no hot dog." Sugar spoke. Wing slaps herself, "I stand corrected." "Ricked of failure!" Max called. Sammy got offended, "Okay, okay. Enough. I feel much better. Thank you..." Stephanie and Dusk shook their heads not only at everyone still on Amy's side, but Sammy was losing her self-esteem again. ++Confessional++ In Stephanie's confessional, "The sad thing is... I know exactly what's like to have a sibling rivial. My sister thinks she's prettier, smarter, realistic, and stronger then me. But... she's not, but she's still has her times where she's nice to me like one time for a good grade on my math test she gave me a pedicure." In Dusk's confessional, "I have sibling rivalry myself too... My brother who's a year younger then me is in juvie. He and I argued all the time and mom despite she loves us both, babies him." He then sighed, "I don't know how long he was in juvie but I hope he never meet Mike when he had his evil persona." In Font's confessional, "I too have a sibling that I argue with on some occasions, I'd rather not talk about it." ++End of Confessional++ "And next we'll have..." Chris spoke as the screen shows Rodney next to a halo. "Rodney, doing another truth? And the question is, in your opinion, who is the most attractive girl on the island?" Rodney gasped at the question. Clucky went on his lap, clucking. Rodney walks up to Chris, holding Clucky. "Could I have a different question? I can't hurt those gals like that." Rodney asked, pointing out Jasmine who cleaned her ear, Sammy who yawned, and Scarlett who looks at her hand. "Just look at those loving faces." "You're running out of time, Rodney!" Chris said. "I uh... um... um..." Rodney try to speak. "It's okay to tell the truth Rodney, that's what Applejack and Spike told me." Wing called calmly. ++Confessional++ In Rodney's confessional, "If I pick one, the others will know something's up! I gotta pick someone else. Some one so derranged they'll know it's a joke. But who?" ++End of Confessional++ "Duh it's me!" Sugar called. SG, Stephanie and Lillani laughed (like Blossom and Buttercup when they laughed at Bubbles' glasses in Powerpuff Girls.) "Yeah, and I'm the daughter of Reese Witherspoon." Lillani joked. "Huh?" Rodney asked. He then smiles the idea, "Uh yes, perfect! It's Sugar!" Clucky got out of Rodney's grip, clucking loud. Chris held the remotes and Clucky grabs them. She hits Floating Salmon's remote with her beak, electrocuting them. "Lier, lier, Rodney's on fire!" Chris called as Rodney falls over. "And by fire, I mean electrocuted." Chris laughs. "That was true!" Sugar called. "Check your chicken! Your chicken's broken!" Clucky got offended and used her beak to electrocute the Confused Bears. "Dang chickens, always think their smarter then me." Sugar muttered. Ella looks sad for Sugar. ++Confessional++ In Ella's confessional, "Part of being a good friend is knowing when someone is need of cheering up." ++End of Confessional++ "I'm sure Rodney thinks that you're the second prettiest." Ella said, putting her hand on Sugar. "No shame in that." "What?!" Sugar asked slapping Ella's hand. "I ain't no runner-up!" "Oh goodness no!" Ella defended herself. "I was... I was only..." "Calm down!" Chris called. "And Ella stop picking fights with Sugar." "Fight?" Stephanie asked hugging Ella's shoulders. "Are you an idiot Chris?" "But I wasn't... I just..." Ella try to explain. "Up next..." Chris called. The screen then showed Sky with a flame next to her. "Sky doing a scare. Sky!" Sly got worried as Chris went to her. "To earn a point. You will have to drink..." Chris explained. "An entire jug..." He holds up a jug of water. "Of mineral water." Sky smiled, "That's it." She takes the jug. "No problem." "You've got thirty seconds." Chris said, holding a stopwatch. "Go!" Sky drinks the jug a few sips at a time. "What are you-? Really?" Dave asked. "Oh dear, oh my oh my." Ella said. "I drink maple syrup faster then that!" Sugar called. "Come on Sky, faster!" SG begged. "Uh, Anyone have any ideas?" Carl asked. Sky took a deep breath after drinking. "Fifteen seconds left." Chris called. Sky's team groans in frustration. Sky stops slurping, "This is as fast as I can go." "I got this!" Shawn called, grabbing the jug and starts shaking between his hands. "Uh, what's the plan here?" Sky asked. "No time! You wanna win or not?" Shawn asked. Shawn keeps shaking up the mineral water jug hard. Once he shook it good, he sprays it Sky's mouth, knocking her over. ++Confessional++ In Shawn's confessional, "It's called thirst thrashing. When zombies are comin', you ain't got time to sip!" ++End of Confessional++ "Half of it when up her nose, but that still counts as drinking!" Chris called. The score for Team Maskwak become one. "Team Maskwak gets a point with ten seconds left. Well done Sky." Sky didn't answer confusing Chris. "Sky?" Sky's arm came out and went on a log. ++Confessional++ In Sky's confessional, she looks sick and has a bloated stomach. "You know that feeling you get when a volcano is about to go off in your gut. And you have no idea which ends about to blow." Her stomach growled as Sky looks down. "Yeah." ++End of Confessional++ Sky's stomach made the noise again. Her team back up from her. She held in her gutt. "It's a one on one tie, but it looks like a contestant might get blasted off the island earl and we won't even need the cannon. Stay tune to find out on Total! Drama! Pahkitew Island!" Sky's stomach growled again off-screen. _____________________________________________________________________________ Sky's stomach growled again about to erupt. Sky's cheeks puff up and she covers her mouth. "She's gonna blow!" SG cried hiding behind the log. "Gosh, is there a doctor on the island?" Lillani asked. Sky then let's go of her mouth and burps a little. Jasmine and Topher noticed uncovering their ears from their hiding spot. "Huh, I thought you get at least ten feet of air." Jasmine said. "Boy, I'm glad that was over with." Carl sighed. "That's it?" Topher asked getting up. "Come on, Chris is trying to put on an entertaining show here!" "Topher, stop being a suction cup!" Wing said. The images spin on the TV screen. It shows stops at Max's image. "Max!" Chris called and then the screen next to Max's has a halo. "It's... truth time!" Clucky went to Max but he pulls his feet up. "Ek! Has this beast had it's shots?" Max asked. "No." Chris said holding cards. "Max, for a point. What... do you fear?" "I fear nothing!" Max respond. Clucky, staring at Max, walked off and pushed the green remote and shocks Floating Salmon. Topher laughs, "Not to question you're hosting skills, Chris, but... Max and Rodney lied not the rest of us!" "Sorry, you're a package deal. Remember, if one of you tells a lie, you ALL pay the price!" Chris explained. The Floating Salmon glared Max for lying except Rodney. Font was irritated as he said, "If you do that again Max, you'll be sorry!" Max laughs nervously at the others, tapping his fingers. The screen now shows Fontlaroid's picture with a flame. "Fontlariod, it's a scare!" Chris called. Font was wide-eyed, "Oh frick-berries!" "For a point, you have to..." Chris said as Fonty got worried. "Swim down to the lowest depths of a barracuda infested pond, and find a red McClain flag. Right over there." Behind the Floating Salmon was a barracuda pond. The team gasped seeing barracudas coming out. Font wide eyed, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DANG MIND!!!" "Either you do it or get shock." Chris said. Fonty groans and walks off to the pond. He dives in and starts his search, he then sees the barracudas coming him, and he zooms down in panic. The contestants were waiting for Fonty to come out, and Penelope was most worried, until Font jumps out of the water with a flag in one hand, and a barracuda chomping on his tail, making him scream like Tom the cat (from Tom and Jerry). "Oooooh!" His team cringed. Font lands in the center, wet and hurt. Penelope rushed over in panic, "Oh no! Dude! Babe! Are you okay?!" She puts her right glove on her boyfriends chest. "Are...you hurt!?!" Font struggling, "Just my tail....and my pride." Chris was laughing, "That was Awesome!!" "You coulda killed him!" Wing yelled. "He's still moving is he?" Chris asked. "But he earns his team a point." Floating Salmon's score turned into a two. Chris takes the flag from Fonty laughing. The screen turns to SG with a halo. "SG!" Chris called. Clucky went on SG's lap. She then startled a bit. "For a point," Chris called. 'Please don't let me show my skeleton form yet, please don't let me show my skeleton form yet, please don't let me show my skeleton form yet.' SG thought nervously. "If you auditioned for Total Drama Revenge of the Island, who would you befriend the most? Two if you have too." Chris asked. Hearing that, SG got a bit unsure. "Oh that's tricky but..." Clucky looks at her with one eye. "The two I befriend with are... are... Mike... and Zoey!" Everyone sighed admiring that. Clucky looks at her but clucks and nods. "Clucky said SG's telling the truth." Chris said. The Confused Bear's score became a two. "Care to explain, SG?" "Well..." SG said as her team looks at her. "The truth is... Mike and Zoey were the reason why I began to watch Total Drama and audition for Pahkitew Island despite the other fact is I trespassed on Total Drama All-Stars to pose as Erin!" She then breathes hard in and out. "Woah, that's really nice of you to do that for her." Carl said. "And you befriended Mike and Zoey, how sweet." Stephanie smiled. ++Confessional++ In SG's confessional, "Not only I would bond with Mike and Zoey but Cameron as well. I love the little guy myself. If you three are watching this, I said hi to you and to Erin." ++End of Confessional++ The TV screen now shows Carl with a halo. "Carl, it's truth time!" Chris called. The chicken went on Carl's lap. "Yeah okay, Lay it on me, Chris!" Carl spoke. "For a point, Carl, which one of these contestants annoys you the most?" Chris asked. Carl was shocked, "What? I....I uh...." He then remembers. "SUGAR! IT'S SUGAR!" Clucky nods and Confused Bears' became a three. "What?!" Sugar asked angrily going to his face. "Well I'm sorry but you keep snapping at people out of your discomfort and pride, and that's not cool." Carl respond. "You little spiky animal, I'm gonna-!" Sugar yelled. "Shut it!" Chris called. "Save the arguements for later!" Sugar growls and sat down, glaring at Carl. Carl rolled his eyes at her. The screen became Wing with a halo. "Wing!" Chris called. Clucky went on Wing's lap who startled. She growls at it, scarring Clucky. "Wing, for a point," Chris called. Wing got worried Chris might ask her about the pranks or her Green Hood secret. "Why did you audition for Pahkitew Island?" Wing wasn't surprised to tell that truth. She got up a while Clucky flew on top of her head. "The truth is..." Wing said before looking at Clucky. "Alright fine, it was YOU!" She points at Chris making everyone gasped. "You forced me to be on your stupid show because I was pretending to be Erin's agent in order to save her and SG from Mal! There, yah happy?!" "Wow, that sucks." Carl said. Font snapped, "No spit, Butthead!" Clucky nodded and Floating Salmon got a point: three. Wing tries to grab Clucky but flew off of her. She then growls at Chris who was laughing. "That's what you get for trespassing my island, rebel." Chris joked. Wing was about to attack Crhis but he held the remote at her. She stops and pouts in annoyance. "You win this round my friend..." Wing threaten him going to her seat. The screen turn to Penelope. The screen turn into a scare. "Penelope gets a scare." Chris called. "Penelope!" Penelope scoffs, "Pfft I can handle it." She pounds her gloves. "Bring it on." "For a point, you have to knock someone next to you silly!" Chris said. "That's all? I can handle that." Penelope asked. She turned to Wing who glared, "You do it and I'll beat you back." She then turned to Fonty, she then smiled nervously. Font realizes what she'll do. "No! Nuh-Uh! I know what you're thinking! Don't do it!" Fonty begged. Penelope feeling guilty, "I'm sorry sweetie." She uses glove to cover her eyes, and her other one to spin her arm and punch Font really hard and into a tree. Chris laughs so hard as Fonty slides downward. Floating Salmon earned four points. "That was funny." Chris said. The screen turns to Lillani and flames. "Lillani," Chris called. "For a point, you must..." Lillani panicked, "Oh come on! Quit the dramatic pause! Just tell me!" "Okay fine, ruin the great dramatic moment." Chris said dully holding out bell pepper and pours hot sauce on it. "You must eat this hot sauce covered bell pepper." "What!?! No way! She can't! There's no..." Carl begged. Lillani sighs, "I'll do it." "But Lillani, you'll be badly burned!" Carl reasoned. "It's fine, I can totally handle this." Lillani said, smiling. Chris gave her the hot sauce covered bell pepper. Lillani gulps as she slowly puts it near her mouth. Realizing she was slow, she ate it whole and chews it fast. She then swallows it down whole. "Well..." Chris asked. Lillani held her mouth as she was about to blow, only she burped a smoke cloud. Lillani chuckled awkwardly, "Excuse me." She then blushes. The contestants were amazed, especially Carl, whose mouth was hanging open. ++Confessional++ In Carl's confessional, Carl smiled a bit, "Whoa! The babe of my dreams just got a thousand times more AWESOME!!" ++End of confessional++ The Confused Bears get four points now. "I was hoping you wanted some water but I don't have any. But you did win your team a point." Chris said. Stephanie scoot to Lillani and pulls out a bucket a water. "Here, mybe this will help." "Thanks Steph." Lillani smiled as she takes a couple sips. The screen became Dusk with a halo. Clucky went on his lap, making him stare. "Dusk?" Chris asked. "For a point," Dusk got nervous as he thought, 'Don't be my secret, don't be my secret, don't be my secret.' "Which sibling you have trouble with at home?" Chris asked. Dusk, in his mind, sighed in relief but gulps. "One of my siblings is... is... my one year old brother, Cyrus! Because one mom babies him and she always say this." Dusk mimics his mother. "Why can't you be like your brother?" Dusk then talks normal, "And I respond, "My brother's in juvie!" so yes there." Dusk then sighs and looked away embarrassed. The contestants were a bit shocked or surprised at this. Penelope and Font look at each other with frowns of concern for Dusk. ++Confessional++ In Font's confessional, "His brother is in Juvie? Oh man, that's awful! Poor Dusk." In SG's confessional, she was surprised, "Why is his brother in juvie for?" ++End of confessional++ Clucky nods and Floating Salmon's got five points. Chris was laughing at Dusk. "I bet your brother knew Duncan and Mike, huh?" Chris asked. Dusk didn't say a word. Wing looks a bit sorry for him as she patted his shoulder. Dusk turn to Wing with a small smile. ++Confessional++ In Jasmine's confessional, she felt guilty for Dusk, "Well looks like Samey isn't the only one with sibling issues." In Wing's confessional, "Now that is one sad set of siblings. Also I hope Dusk's brother never meet Mal 'cause otherwise... he'd be dead as Erin was nearly was. Poor guy." ++End of confessional++ Stephanie was now more concern for Dusk as she stares at him. The screen turns to Stephanie with a scare. "Stephanie!" Chris called. "Huh?" Stephanie asked a bit startled. "For a point, you must... make a sound of an animal." Chris said. Stephanie was surprised at that. ++Confessional++ In Stephanie's confessional, "Not a problem. Aside vampires, fairies, and fasion, I have a thing for jungle theme stuff back in elementary school for only a few years. I learn some animal noises and this one is a doozy." ++End of confessional++ Stephanie gets up, pulls out a ribbon from her pocket, ties her hair, and clears her throat. She took a deep breath and... made a lion roar loud enough to vibrate the entire island. Everyone was shaken up, even the other team, while Max and Topher froze and fell back. "That.....was......AWESOME!" Penelope exclaimed. "So cool!" SG smiled. "Wicked!" Wing exclaimed. "Whoa... for a fashion, rich girl with a soft voice has a powerful roar." Chris spoke. The Confused Bears got five points. ++Confessional++ In Dusk's confessional, he calmly respond, "Amazing..." In Dave's confessional, "I thought Stephanie was realstic and smart and other sane person then Sky and Shawn..." He then dully said, "Guess I was wrong." ++End of confessional++ "And next up we have..." Chris called as Dave picture appeared. "Dave." "Sure. I got nothing to hide." Dave shrugged. "Doing a... scare!" Chris called as a flame picture came next to him. Dave gulps nervously. "Alright, there are scary scares, then there are SCARIER scares," Chris said, looking scare. "And then there's..." He pulls out a card. "This! For a point, you must... kiss a person next to you!" Dave eye widen and Chris laughs a little. Dave turns to Shawn who was sitting next to him. Shawn turns his eyes to Dave eye widening. He then zips off in fright. ++Confessional++ In Shawn's confessional, "Ever noticed walkers look like they're going for a kiss, just before they eat your brains!" ++End of confessional++ Dave turns around his other side to see Sky. She blushes and smiles and looks away from him. "Well... if this or a shock, I guess we may as well... I mean if we have to..." Dave said nervously. ++Confessional++ In Dave's confessional, he cheers excitedly, "YES! Yes, yes, yes!" ++End of confessional++ "Okay." Sky shrugged. "I mean we need to win this challenge so..." "Right it's like..." Dave said. "Yeah it's just... two... people..." Sky said. "Hey, chitty-chat-chatters, clock is ticking!" Chris interrupted them. Sugar scoot up and ordered, "Quit squwakin' and start peckin'!" "Come on and kiss the girl already!" SG cheered. "Oh this is gonna be sweet!" Carl smiled. Sky and Dave looked at each other. They puckered their lips and lean close to kiss. Stomach growl was heard and Sky's cheeks puff. Dave was still waiting for the kiss. Sky burped in Dave's face and it vibrated the island as birds flew away. Dave's hair stick back and was covered in salvia with eyes widen. Sky covered her mouth in embarrassment and guilt. "I can taste your burp in my eyes." Dave said. "Guess that was the ten feet of air we've missed." Carl said a bit grossed out. "Times up!" Chris called. "And since your lips never actually touched..." Clucky hits the red remote shocking the Confused Bears. They turn to Sky after they were shocked. "Sorry guys, it must have been the mineral water." Sky respond. ++Confessional++ In Sky's confessional, "It had nothing to do with the mineral water. I belch when I'm nervous during test or near a guy I really like-" She eye widens what she said. "No! No no, I don't like Dave. Well, not "like like". I don't dislike him. It's just... it was the water." ++End of confessional++ "Next up Shawn!" Chris called. Shawn's picture appeared. "Doing..." Flames appeared next to Shawn. "A scare. Shawn, for the point. You must pick your nose and wipe it on the person sitting next to you." Shawn looks to his right seeing no one next to him. Then he turns to Dave who noticed. Shawn smiled but Dave freaked out. "No! No!" Dave begged. Dave got up and ran away while Shawn grinned evilly. "NO!" Shawn quickly zipped in front of Dave. "Snot rocket FIRE!" Shawn called with his hand on his nose. He blows his nose which shoots boogers. Dave freaked out and try to run but he got hit. The Floating Salmons got completely grossed out. Wing turned green and covered her mouth. Penelope was grossed out, "Oh dude...". Font's eye pupils shrink, then he faints. "Whoa, you are way too good at it." Chris spoke. ++Confessional++ In Shawn's confessional, "Months of practice, yah never know." ++End of confessional++ "Yep, I'm okay." Dave said with a squeaky voice. "Not. Freaking. Out." "Impressive purage, Shawn. But I'm afraid you were suppose to pick and wipe, not rocket." Chris spoke. "Also you'd only needed to get the person next to you," He then shows the Confused Bears covered in snot in total disgust. "Not your whole team!" Stephanie's eyes twitch in total disgusting wanting to squeal. 'Keep it professional, Stephanie. Keep. It. Professional!' Stephanie thought calmly then to freaking out. "Can I say something, Shawn?" Carl asked. "Sure." Shawn respond. "That's really fricking gross!" Carl yelled. Lillani squealed and cried, "Ewewewewewewew!" SG was really grossed out. "This. Is. Disgusting. But I've been trhough a lot worse." The Maskwak got shocked as the girls scream. SG's skeleton form was shown again but she briefly. The teams were not covered in snot anymore. "At least it fried the snot off." Ella told them. "Ditto." Stephanie nodded sighing in relief with Lillani. The screen on the left turn to Ella and the right turn to a halo. Clucky walks up to Ella. "Well hello my feathered friend." Ella said, welcoming Clucky onto her lap. "Ella, if you could change thing about yourself, what would it be?" Chris asked. Ella pondered at that question. "I would change... Whatever is stopping Sugar and I from becoming the best of friends!" The contestants sighed in admiration, touched by that. Max just rolled his eyes. "Aw Ella..." Stephanie sighed, patting her shoulder. "That is so very sweet." "Very touching... in here." SG sobbed, touching her chest. "Ella, that is so righteous." Carl said as Lillani nodded. "I've firmly believe we were meant to be close." Ella finished. Sugar growled in anger and got up. "I firmly believe? I firmly believe!?!" This scared Clucky, jumping out of Ella's lap and run off-screen. "That's pageant talk! MY talk! You're going down missy!" Sugar yelled, pointing at Ella. Dave and Shawn gasped and ran to them, off-screen. Dave and Sugar held Sugar from attack Ella. Stephanie, Lillani, and SG went to Ella, who protected herself, and hugged her to protect her from Sugar. Sky and Carl watch in worry. "Easy!" Shawn called. Carl snapped, "SEE!?! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" "Man, what's that chick's beef with the singing princess?" Penelope asked. Chris pushes the remotes button and shocks Maskwak stopping their fight. SG's skeleton form was shown again briefly. Chris unpushes the button and it stopped. "What was that for?" Dave asked. "For scaring Clucky." Chris said as Clucky shakes behind Chris' legs. "And after what Ella just pulled, I can only assumed her answer was a lie." "Lie?" Ella asked confused. "But I..." "Enough!" Chris called, shocking Maskwak again. Chris then stops it. "From here on then, I'm gonna suggest better team playing. Maybe the score will get higher then five five. Remember what's at stake here! The losing team will be sending someone home. And I think I know who" He turns to Ella, smirking. "will be sent home if Maskwak loses." Ella sighs sadly since he was referring to her. "But hey, anything can happen." Chris shrugged. "It's on to the lightning round!" The screen spins until it stops with Sky and a scare. "Put braces on a beaver!" Chris explained. At a beaver den, cat meowing and fighting noises were heard. Sky got up, bruised and tattered, hlding a braced beaver. The score turned to six for Confused Bears. The screen turns to Rodney with a truth. "If you could save one teammate, who would it be?" Chris asked. Rodney looks at the girls trying to think of an answer. Rodney couldn't answer the question. Clucky hits the remote and shocks the team. The screen turns to Scarlett and a scare. "Beautify a bear!" Chris called. Scarlett quickly gives a sleeping bear a make-over. It woke up and held a mirror. It admired it's new look. This gave the Floating Salmon's score a six. The screen shows Jasmine with a scare. "Feed an iguana with your mouth." Chris called. Jasmine was holding a beetle. She puts it in her mouth and walks to the iguana. It wrapped it's tongue around her mouth and it pulls itself, kissing her. Jasmine gags and runs away in disgust wanting it to get off of her. This gave Floating Salmon seven points. The screen turns to Rodney with another truth... He sighs couldn't answer Chris' "not heard" question. This got his team to get shocked. The screen turns to Sugar with a scare. "Okay Sugar. To get a point," Chris explained as Chef came to her with a trantula. "You must take this live trantula and-" Sugar snatches it and eats it whole. "Whoa! Whoa..." Chris got grossed out, covering his mouth. "All you had to do is pet it!" "Oh." Sugar realized before rubbing her stomach. "Does this count?" Lillani screams and then she faints. Stephanie held her mouth about to throw up. "Y-yyyeah. Close enough." Chris shrugged in respond. "Team Maskwak gets a point!" The score became seven for Confused Bears. "After all this pain and aguish, you're still tied." Chris said. "Makes it seem like it was all for nothing. And while I can do this all day... Seriously, I mean these are AWE-some!" Chris laughs a little. "It's time for the game to end!" The contestants sighed in relief and joy. "Finally..." Wing sighed, putting her hand on her hed softly. "Right after the sudden death round!" Chris called which echoed. Everyone gasped in horror and shock. "A player from each team will go head to head in a dual challenge." Chris explained. "Winner's team gets immunity. Loser's team gets shocked... AND sends someone home." The screen turns only one screen until it shows Rodney. "Not again!" Max groaned, slapping his forehead. "Hey, this is for the game! Show some support!" Jasmine scold. Max groaned, "Fine! We believe in you... (shouts) you bubblering buffon!" "Shut up, Max." Font glared. Rodney went to his knees and held his hands, begging. "Please, not another truth question! Please!" Rodney plead. "Rodney, in the sudden death round, there are no truths. Only scares." Chris explained walking to him with Clucky. "Really?" Rodney asked. he got up and cheered, "Ha! Woo! In your face, chicken! You could never stun me again! And guess what, I live on a farm and I eat six eggs a day! Six delicious eggs!" Clucky gasped, offended by Rodney. She shakes in anger at him. Squacking, she jumped up at him about to attack but Chris grapped her. Chris petted her to keep her calm. She keeps clucking in anger. "Easy, Clucky. Keep it professional..." Chris soothing Clucky. The screen turns fast again. "For Team Maskwak is..." It stopped at Ella's picture. "Ella!" Ella walks to Chris, who was now holding two bags, and Rodney. "Bring on the scares!" Rodney cheered. "Um yes. Bring them, please." Ella cheered calmly. SG smiled, "Reminds me of Fluttershy's... (softly cheered) Yah..." "The game is simple. In each of these bags will find the opposing teams' shock remote." Chris explained, holding the bags. "First to untie the tightly knotted string, get the remote, and shock the oppostion, wins the day! Go!" He gives the bags to Ella and Rodney. Rodney and Ella smiled beginning their challenge. Ella unties the string easily but Rodney's having difficulty. Kinosewak cheers for Rodney while Max yells at him and Scarlett was silent. Maskwak cheers for Ella except Sugar. Sugar "Shock her, Rodney, shock her!" Sugar called. "What the hallow is wrong with you, you country queen bee!" SG yelled in anger. "If he wins, we all get shocked!" Dave explained, reasoning. "It'd be worth it!" Sugar snapped. ++Confessional++ In Stephanie, Lillani, and SG's confessionals at the same time, "It's offical, we hate Sugar!" ++End of confessional++ Rodney was stll having trouble untying the knot. "My fingers are way to dang big!" Rodney called. Ella has the green remote and an empty bag. "I undid mine easily enough. Would you like some help?" Ella asked. "Ella, just press the button and your team wins!" Chris yelled. Ella looks at the remote uncomfortably. She held it up about to press it. "Oh I can't! It's just too mean. Honestly, who coul do such a thing?" Ella asked. Clucky, clucking, flies to Ella and grabs the remote. She repeatedly press the button with her feet and beak. It shocked Kinosewak as they scream in pain. Carl, Lillani, Stephanie, and SG watch in concern. "Clucky no! He's not worth it!" Chris called, putting his hands on his head. Clucky breathes in and out with blood-shot eyes. Chris and Ella look a bit fright as Rodney groans in pain. Wing groans and said, "That... is... one... messed up... chicken..." ---- Clucky was now muzzled and in a straightjacket. Chef uses a dolly to push her away. ---- "What an interesting day!" Chris said. "Team Maswak as winner's of Truth or Scare, you gain immunity." Ella sighed in relief while Sugar glared at her. "You also get this week's fast food delievery." Chris called holding up a bag. "Curtsey of Humpty Dumpty's Meat Shack. At Humpty's all the kings horses feed all the king's men!" Stomach growls were heard as Team Maskwak covered their mouths in disgust. But Sugar was smiling at that. "I ride horses not eat them..." Stephanie gagged. Carl holds his mouth, "I think I'm gonna be sick." "Huh... if you want, Chef's making chicken!" Chris called. "Team Kinosawk, time to vote one of you off the island!" They all sighed or groan upset. ++Confessional++ In Rodney's confessionals, "Thanks to me, one of my swell team mates is gonna get voted off. I wonder who." ++End of confessional++ ---- Sky was walking by herself in the forest. Dave runs up next to Sky. "So... crazy day huh?" Dave asked. "I mean we almost kissed back there." "Yep, crazy." Sky said. Her stomach growled again but she quickly covered her mouth. She ran away off-screen leaving Dave confused. "I can't figure her out." Dave shrugged. "Is she into me or not?" Dave slouches with dangled arms and walked back the other way. "I wish she could give me a sign." A large, loud burp was heard in the background. "Excuse me!" Sky called. "Any sign at all!" Dave asked. ---- Fonty tries to fix his tail from the barracuda bite. Dusk walks up to him. "Here, let me help." Dusk said. He pulls out a bandaged and wrappedup Fonty's tail. "There you go..." Font smiles, "Thank you, Dusk, how long do you think this hurt will last?" "A few days, but you'll be okay. If it was a snake bite, it'd be serious." Dusk said. Stephanie and Lillani walk by. "Stephanie, that lion roar was so cool. How did you do that?" Lillani asked. "Years of practice and lost my voice twice." Stephanie respond. She then noticed Dusk, "Oh hi Dusk. Uh... listen... I'm sorry Chris had to expose your secret. I mean it's alright telling embarrassing or honest answers... right?" Dusk was silent confusing Stephanie. He turns to her and walks pass her. "Not all of them..." Dusk said. Stephanie covered her mouth and ask Fonty and Lillani, "Was it something I said?" "I actually have no idea." Font respond while Lillani just shrugged. __________________________________________________________________________________ At the elimination ceremony.... "The following Team Kinosewak members are safe:" Chris called. He tosses the marshmallows at the called names. "Topher, Jasmine, Wing, Font, Penelope, Dusk, Max, and Amy. Rodney?" Rodney frown hearing his name. "You could be going home because you cost your team to get shocked repeatedly by failing to tell the simple truth questions. Scarlett?" Chris called to Scarlett. "You could be going home because... Well, 'cause you uh... Um... Fine! It's Rodney!" Scarlett smiled as Chris gave her a marshmallow. "Eat up!" Chris called. Rodney sighs sadly that he got eliminated. ---- Rodney was now in the Cannon of Shame with a helmet. "I'm not surprised that I'm the one leaving. After I play with people's hearts the way I did." Rodney said. "If you mean by restarting them serverly times, then yes." Chris said. "Goodbye Fonty, you're the best pal a pal could ever waned." Rodney told Fonty. "Thanks Rodney, that means a lot. And I hope you find that special someone." Font replies with a warm smile. "Thanks... But since I'm leaving, I may as well come clean." Rodney said. "Jasmine, Scarlett, Amy, please understand." He takes a deep breath to speak. "This that you I-I mean it's... There's love and... raccoon poop and- Hey, with all the shocking! Bac-cock!" Chris and Chef look at each other confused. "Because chicken, I love girl island! Three! Uh-oh... Yeah!" Rodney kept rambling. "Hold that thought." Chris said. Chris pushes the cannon's remote button. Rodney got shout out of the cannon, screaming, "WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!" He was heading for a ship. Chris watches through binoculars. A clang noises was heard in the background. "I think I sank someone's battle ship. Ten players left!" Font was outraged, "WILL YOU STOP EXCLUDING US!?!" Penelope was just as angered, "You keep that up, and I'll be getting a new punching bag!" Chris laughed, "Same thing Erin would say. Find out which nine get to hang while one goes bang. Next time. On Total! Drama! Pahkitew ISLAND!" ---- Wing, as the Green Hood, watch Chris from a tree. With an evil smirk, she jumps into another tree. She then noticed Chris puts out a trap. It was a diamond in the middle of the rope tied to a tree with a bunch of spotlights around it. The rope was tied to a bended tree. "Huh?" Wing asked. "This trap is full proof, once I grab the Green Hood, I'll expose her and kick her off the island for pranking me and stealing my diamond." Chris told Chef. "What an amateur trapper..." Wing snickered. "Time for backup plan." Chris and Chef hides behind a tree while Chef held the rope. Without them knowing, Wing grabs the diamond and puts $50 dollar bill in it's place. She then hides back in the tree. Chris and Chef look to see the trap and then away. Chris then noticed the 50 dollars. "50 dollars!?" Chris asked going to the trap. He picks up the 50 dollars... but he noticed it has Chris' face on it. "Hey, it's fake... handesome, but fake!" Chef walks up to Chris forgetting the rope. "Chris, where's the diamond bait?" Wing cuts the rope and the rope grabbed Chris and Chef. The spotlights hit them and took a picture of them before the other rope snapped. The tree yanks Chris and Chef around like a paddleball. Wing walked off holding the diamond. "Two diamonds in a row? Awesome!" Wing laughed. ---- Wing, now back as herself and holding a green hood, jumps onto the roof of the treehouse. Jasmine noticed Wing before she would sleep on her branch. Wing goes inside and saw Sammy sighing. Wing smiled and slowly walk to her. "Sammy..." Wing asked. Sammy turns to Wing, "Yes?" "Are you okay?" Wing asked. "I'm fine. I feel like my confidence isn't working anymore." "Oh don't be like that... It's okay." "Really?" "Well, since I trust you and I'm on your side, I have a secret to tell you." Wing spoke. "And to Jasmine." "Yeah?" Jasmine asked standing next to the window. Wing turns around to see Jasmine. Wing smiled as she pulls out her green hood/cape. Jasmine and Sammy looks at it with surprise. "Is that..." Sammy asked. "The Green Hood's cape?" Jasmine asked. Wing nodded making Jasmine and Sammy gasp. Wing shushed them making them stop. "So you're the Green Hood, Shelia?" Jasmine whispered. Wing nodded, "I only reveal my identity to those I trust. You guys will keep it a secret yes?" Jasmine and Sammy smiled and nodded to her. Wing was relieved and happy about that. "So is it you been pranking Chris or the Green Hood?" Sammy asked. "Me, then I used the Green Hood to hide myself." Wing respond. Jasmine laughs, "I like you, you're sneaky for a thief." "I maybe a thief but I steal from other thieves or villains." Wing explained to them. "Which reminds me..." Wing takes something out of her pocket. It was the two diamonds. "These are for you as a symbol of our friendship and trust." Jasmine and Sammy gasped in amazement. They took their diamonds smiling. Wing smiled as she walks off to her bed. Jasmine and Sammy turn to each other with smiles before they put their diamonds into their pockets. Category:Blog posts